puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aartje
Aartje was created on the Viridian Ocean in April 2007. She is a senior officer and navigator of the crew Armada of Apocalypse and lady of the flag The Wrath of Armageddon. Aartje governs . Achievements Viridian * Former captain and navigator of the crew Fools * Currently ranked as an admiral in the Navy in the . * Formerly a princess of the flag Steel Horizon. * Formerly a princess in the flag RiddleMakers * Currently governor of Jubilee Island. * Former governor of * Former governor of * Former governor of Hunter * Currently senior officer of the crew * Currently princess of the flag Illusion *Former governor of *Former governor of Biography Aartje is a pirate on the Viridian Ocean. Aartje is currently senior officer and navigator of the crew Fools. She joined the crew as a result of a crew merger that occurred in in April 2008. She has been a senior officer for most of her time in Fools. Due to her work for the flag, she also became titled member in Riddlemakers, where she was eventually appointed the governor of Moab Island for a brief time. Aartje's favorite puzzles are Navigation, Spades, Gunnery and Alchemistry. However, she does not consider herself to be overly amazing at all the duty puzzles. Despite this, she has managed to achieve five ultimate puzzle standings in her pirate career. These were in the puzzles of Alchemistry, Gunnery, Treasure Haul, Poker and navigation. Aartje has never had any aspirations to become a captain, and due to that senior officer had been the highest rank she had ever acquired, Until the summer of 2009 when Leeperry handed over the captaincy of the crew Fools to her while he would be away, on the 27th of June, 2009. Also, Aartje has once been a princess of the flag Steel Horizon. Aartje is currently ranked as an admiral in the Jubilee Island Navy in the Garnet Archipelago. She also spends a lot of time building, painting and renaming ships. A list of these prize possessions can be found below. Ultimate puzzle standings achieved After spending more than one year as a legendary alchemist, on July 3, 2009, Aartje managed to get her first full ultimate, ultimate Alchemistry. She managed to get ultimate gunner on August 21st. Surprisingly, the next day, she also achieved ultimate Treasure Haul after working forever in Atlantis. Completely unexpected, on the 15th of January, she managed to get ultimate Duty Navigation. And eventually, after an amazing luck streak on poker, she managed to become the ultimate pokerer, on the 27th of January. Stalls and shoppes Aartje also has an interest in stalls and shoppes. She owns the shipyard, Floating Art, on Moab Island, and the fort, Pat Was Here on Moab Island. Aartje is also a manager at the following shoppes and stalls: * The tailor, Alexander The Cape, on * The iron monger, Azarbad's Balls, on . * The distillery, Baleen Brew, on . * The apothecary, Cauldron Bubble on Labyrinth Moors. * The tailor Gaelic Garb on . * Hbomb's Furnishing Stall on Jubilee Island. * Hbomb's Apothecary Stall on Jubilee Island. * Barhoum's Ironworking Stall on Jubilee Island. * Downey's Ironworking Stall on Jubilee Island. * Downey's Apothecary Stall on Jubilee Island. * Bartpro's Ironworking Stall on Terra Island. Renamed vessels